7 Riddels
by zarai88
Summary: Wie alles anfing
1. Dying

**Dying**

-London, 1926-

Diese Geschichte beginnt an einem grauen, stürmischen Winterabend. Es ist ein bitterkalter Tag, und ganz vereinzelt tummeln sich Schneeflocken in der Luft, bevor sie leise auf dem grauen Straßenpflaster auftreffen und wegschmelzen.  
Kaum jemand ist bei dieser Witterung auf den Straßen zu finden, nur diejenigen, die unbedingt müssen, sind noch unterwegs, und das sind nur wenige.

In wenigen Stunden allerdings würden die Straßen zu ungewohnter Stunde voller Leben und Lärm sein. Es ist schließlich Silvesterabend. Mit viel Lärm, Krach, und Gelächter wird ein neues Jahr begrüßt werden – und die Dämonen und das Unheil des letzten hoffentlich vertrieben.

Nun, wie gesagt, es sind dennoch ein paar Leute unterwegs. Einer dieser Gestalten soll unsere Aufmerksamkeit gelten: Einer jungen Frau, die sich durch die Gassen eines der unbelebteren und einfacheren Viertels Londons müht, sichtlich abgekämpft und erschöpft. Sie ist erkennbar schwanger, hochschwanger. Sie steuert auf ein schmiedeeisernes Tor zu, hinter dem ein wuchtiges, düsteres Gebäude zu erkennen ist. Hinter einigen der Fenster ist noch Lichtschimmer auszumachen.  
Die letzte Zeit kann nicht einfach gewesen sein für die junge Frau. Kleidung und Schuhwerk ist zerlumpt und völlig ungepflegt. Auch die langen Haare, die eigentlich hätten schön sein können mit ihrem weizenblonden Farbton, starren auch vor Schmutz und das Gesicht wirkte ausgezehrt, so als ob die Anzahl der Mahlzeiten seit Monaten zu gering gewesen ist.  
Immer wieder hält sie auf ihrem Weg inne, offensichtlich von Schmerzen geschüttelt. Es scheint, als mobilisiere sie ihre letzten Kräfte um das wuchtige Tor aufzustoßen und den kleinen Hof, der sich vor dem Gebäude befindet, zu betreten. Dort sinkt sie zu Boden, unfähig sich weiterzubewegen. Nach einer Weile erhebt sie sich und geht langsam über den Hof zu dem Eingang des Gebäudes. Sie klopft an der Tür. Nichts geschieht. Sie versucht es nochmal. Als sich nichts rührt, sieht man, dass sie sich schon fast abwenden will, aber vielleicht sind es auch nur wieder die Schmerzen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit fordern.  
In dem Moment wird die Tür geöffnet.

Eine kleine, schlanke Frau ist in der Tür zu sehen. Sie trägt ein schlichtes, dunkles Kleid, die braunen Haare zu einem strengen wirkendem Dutt frisiert. Im ersten Moment scheint ihr Ausdruck etwas ungehalten, als ob sie sich über die späte Ruhestörung ärgern würde, aber er ändert sich sofort, als sie die Frau- und deren Zustand- wahrnimmt, die sich vor der Tür befindet.

" Du meine Güte," ruft sie aus, "kommen Sie mal schnell rein…" und mit diesen Worten hilft sie der jungen Frau über die Türschwelle und ins Haus hinein.

" Wie heißen Sie denn, Kindchen?- Tilly, " über die Schulter gewandt und in einiger Lautstärke den Flur hinunter," könntest du mir mal helfen? Bereite mal unser Krankenzimmer vor. Mach dort Feuer, bring ein paar Decken, Leintücher und setz einen großen Kessel mit Wasser auf. Und BEEILUNG".

Zwei Stunden später ist das nächste Mal Zeit für etwas anderes als pures Luftholen. Die kleine Frau mit dem Dutt- die im übrigen Mrs. Cole ist- lässt sich mit einem hörbaren Seufzer in einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin im Krankenzimmer niedersinken. Sie sieht zu, wie Tilly die letzten Sachen zusammenpackt, und blickt dann auf das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen, das momentan ruhig schläft. Tilly ist mittlerweile fertig und zündet eine Kerze auf den Nachttisch an. Miss Cole merkt, wie ihr langsam eine Träne die Wangen herunterläuft.  
Es ist aber auch alles so schnell gegangen. Kaum hat sie den Zustand der jungen Frau bemerkt, Tilly gebeten, alles im Krankenzimmer für eine Geburt vorzubereiten und jemand losgeschickt, eine Hebamme zu holen, da ist auch schon fast alles vorbei gewesen. Die Geburt ist weiter fortgeschritten, als sie zuerst angenommen hatte. Mit Merope, wie sich die junge Frau vorgestellt hat, ist sie kaum in das Krankenzimmer gelangt. Zum Glück war heute Abend der Nachbar anwesend gewesen (ein pensionierter Arzt), als die Schwierigkeiten begannen, zwar keine Geburtshelferin, aber besser als nichts. Aber auch so ist die Mutter nicht mehr zu retten gewesen. Auch wenn sie noch einige Zeit ausgehalten hat. Dem schnellen Eingreifen des Arztes hatten sie allerdings zu verdanken, dass das Baby gerettet werden konnte.

Der Kleine- sie blickt wieder auf das kleine Bündel in ihren Armen. Sie würden sich hier natürlich des Kindes –er sollte , so wollte die Mutter es, Tom Marvolo Riddle heißen- annehmen, schließlich waren sie ja ein Waisenhaus.  
Zunächst würden sie natürlich versuchen den Vater des Kindes, oder Verwandte zu finden, auch wenn sie persönlich nach dem Zustand der Mutter zu urteilen, nicht davon ausging, dass liebende Verwandte involviert waren. Viele Hinweise sind es allerdings auch nicht, die ihnen da vorlliegen.  
So wie es aussieht, ist die junge Frau wohl schon etwas länger aus geordneten Verhältnissen herausgerissen -vielleicht hatte sie sie auch nie gekannt. Der Name Marvolo ist auf jeden Fall ungewöhnlich, nun es wäre bestimmt das Beste, eine Anzeige zu schalten, und zu hoffen, dass die Verwandten sie lesen und Tom holen würden.

So wird es auch in die Tat umgesetzt.  
Aber weder ein Riddle noch ein Marvolo sollten sich je melden.  
Und so kommt es, dass Tom Marvolo Riddle in einem Londoner Waisenhaus groß wird.


	2. Orphan

**Orphan**

-London, Dreizehn Monate später-

"Hör mal, Magda", beginnt Tilly zögerlich, " ich weiß, wie schwierig die personelle Situation im Moment ist, aber ich möchte kündigen."  
"Aber warum das denn? Ist es…" Mrs. Cole zögert unbehaglich, um nicht das Offensichtliche auszusprechen.  
" Ja, es ist seit den Vorfall einfach nicht mehr wie früher. Ich hab Angst. Und dann, als der Mann meiner Schwester mir diesen Job angeboten hat…na ja, ich hab bereits zugesagt. Ich möcht gar nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden." Tilly macht eine Pause, dann spricht sie weiter, so als ob die Worte aus ihr herausplatzen, "Magda, versteh mich doch. Der Junge ist einfach nicht normal." Bei den letzten Worten hatte sie unwillkürlich die Stimme gesenkt.

Mrs. Cole kann da nicht widersprechen, nicht nach allem was vorgefallen war. "Du also auch. Hast du wenigstens schon mit Mrs. Clapman geredet? Oder wolltest du mich die frohe Botschaft überbringen lassen?"  
Nicht, dass ich sie nicht verstehen könnte, denkt sie und ihre Gedanken schweifen ab, Tilly hat recht- der Junge ist schon irgendwie unheimlich.

Das ist schon von Anfang an so gewesen. Eigentlich hätte man erwarten können, dass der Junge der Liebling der Pflegerinnen sein müsste. Ein so goldiges und hübschen Baby wie er ist selten.  
Hier ist wohl offensichtlich der Wunsch der Mutter in Erfüllung gegangen, der Junge möge seinem Vater ähnlich sehen, denn er hat -bis jetzt- rein gar nichts von ihr. Nun, wenn man ehrlich ist, dann ist das kein Fehler, auch wenn das hart ausgedrückt ist.  
Und anfangs ist der kleine Tom auch der Liebling der Kinderpflegerinnen hier im Waisenhaus gewesen – bis zu den ersten Vorfällen.  
Da war zum Beispiel der Vorfall mit dem Teddy – einer der neueren. Es war im Spielzimmer gewesen. Tom war da gerade dabei gewesen, das Laufen zu erlernen und noch entsprechend unsicher auf den Beinen (aber dafür mit umso mehr Energie dahinter her, die Technik zu verfeinern). Er war einfach über den Teddy gestolpert, hatte sie erzählt bekommen, und hatte sich recht unsanft auf sein Hinterteil gesetzt. Jedes andere Kind wäre einfach in Tränen ausgebrochen (und hätte sich dann beruhigt und mit dem Teddy gespielt.) Nicht so Tom. Er hatte nicht zu weinen oder zu schreien begonnen, das war nicht seine Art, das hatte er nie. Was stattdessen passiert war, so berichtete die Pflegerin, die das Spielen überwacht hatte, war, dass Tom den Teddy lange und böse angekuckt hatte. Und dann war der Teddy in Flammen aufgegangen. Offensichtlich musste eine der Glasmurmeln, die als Augen dienten, das einfallende Sonnenlicht gebündelt haben, anders war es ja nicht zu erklären…  
Tatsache ist, dass solche Vorfälle sich im Umfeld von Tom zu häufen scheinen. Ob es nun der Strampler war, der, als er Tom angezogen werden sollte (was diesem gar nicht passte), plötzlich zu klein war (wohl zu heiß gewaschen), oder der Wecker, der alle zwei Minuten zu klingeln begann, als Tom mal keinen Mittagsschlaf machen wollte…  
Man kann zwar Tom nicht dafür verantwortlich machen- wie denn auch- aber vor Tom hat es solche Vorkommnisse einfach nicht gegeben.

Mrs. Cole seufzte. Tilly war mittlerweile gegangen und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrt. Irgendetwas muss geschehen. Sie fühlt sich entsetzlich angespannt. Vielleicht sollte sie mal mit Mrs Clapman reden, oder sie hätten hier irgendwann überhaupt kein Personal mehr…Es muss etwas geschehen. Die Sache begann ihr eindeutig über den Kopf zu wachsen.

-Londoner Waisenhaus, zwei Monate später-

Heute ist es schon wieder passiert! Unruhig schreitet Miss Cole in ihrem Zimmer hin und her, in ihrer Hand ein halbvolles Glas. Der heutige Vorfall ist der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

ES GING SO NICHT MEHR WEITER!

Sie hat es immer wieder aufgeschoben, einfach weil sie nicht gewohnt ist, mit Problemen zu jemandem zu kommen, aber jetzt geht es nicht mehr anders:  
Sie muss unbedingt mit Mrs. Clapman reden  
Nach dem letzten Vorfall hat man gerade alles noch mal hinbiegen können, die Stimmung im Personal hatte sich wieder normalisiert.  
Sie erinnert sich noch allzu gut an den Tag…

Sie hatten am Tag vorher zwei Neuzugänge gehabt, die recht "arbeitsintensiv" gewesen waren, und dementsprechend waren alle im Personal etwas gestresst gewesen.  
Die angespannte Stimmung war nicht wirklich besser geworden, als bei der Fütterung der Kleinsten ständig die Flasche von Ruben kaputtging (der Junge war im übrigen Toms Nachbar).  
Und später beim Spielen war es dann passiert. Tom hatte einem der anderen das Spielzeug (eine große Stoffschlange) weggenommen und ihn geschlagen. Daraufhin hatte ihm eine der Erzieherinnen - was natürlich unangemessenen gewesen war- den Hintern versohlt.  
Sie hatte Tom keine zwei Sekunden wieder auf den Boden gesetzt, als sie plötzlich am ganzen Leib einen heftigen Ausschlag bekam, zunächst rote Pustel, die dann aufplatzten und richtige Blasen zu bilden begannen.  
Aber in Erinnerungen zu versinken würde ihr Problem nicht lösen.

Sie nimmt einen weiteren großen Schluck. Sie hat vor zwei Monaten gedacht, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, und da war es schon über ihren Kopf gewachsen. Heute...

-Zeitgleich im Büro von Mrs. Clapman-

Mrs. Clapman steht gerade am Fenster ihres Büros und betrachtet die spielenden Kinder im Hof. Dabei denkt sie an die ganzen Vorfälle der letzten Zeit, und die Unruhe, die sie verursacht haben. Und Mrs. Clapman schätzt keine Unruhe.

Plötzlich hört sie hinter sich ein leises "Plopp". Sie fährt herum.

Sie sieht einen schmalen, eher schmächtigen Mann mit braunen Harren in ungefähr ihrem Alter, in einem quietschgrünem Umhang (nebenbei erwähnt farblich passend zu seinen kanariengelben Schuhen). In der Hand irgendeinen komischen Stab-wohl Holz.  
Die erste Überraschung schlägt nach einem Moment um in Zorn.

"Was machen Sie hier? Wer hat Sie überhaupt reingelassen? Wie können Sie es wagen, hier hereinzuplatzen?" verlangt sie in lautem Tonfall schon eher unhöflich zu wissen. "MA.. " gda will sie eigentlich rufen (Mrs Cole war schließlich ihre Stellvertreterin-und wie kann sie es wagen so ein Subjekt ohne Anmeldung reinzulassen-), kommt aber über diesen einen Ansatz nicht heraus. Der kurzen Schlenker, den der Stab des Eindringlings macht, fällt ihr unter diesen Umständen nicht auf.

" Ganz ruhig, Misses. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn Sie versprechen nicht zu schreien, dann können Sie gleich wieder sprechen. In Ordnung?"

Sie nickt. Der Mann wirkt schließlich nicht wirklich gefährlich.

" Mein Name ist Maragus Vilucius. Ich komme wegen der Vorfälle."

"Wegen ….der Vorfälle?" erwidert sie verblüfft. Sie hätte alles Mögliche erwartet, aber nicht das. Eigentlich will sie auch gerade noch auf das ungebührliche Benehmen des „ Besuchers" hinweisen, als der schon fortfährt.  
"Nun, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie Ärger mit ein paar unerklärlichen Vorfällen hatten."  
"Uns?" Nun ist sie aber doch neugierig, und hat den Rest erst mal zurückgestellt.  
" Nun, Mrs. Clapman, wir sind eine -hmm-Organisation, die sich um solche Vorfälle kümmert und Abhilfe schafft."  
" Wie wollen Sie denn das machen?"  
"Überlassen Sie das nur mir. Mit ein wenig Kooperation Ihrerseits sind Sie das Problem innerhalb kürzester Zeit los. Nun, was ist? Möchten Sie mit mir zusammenarbeiten?"  
Sie nickt. Sie schätzt keine Unruhe.

" Mr. Vilucius, Sie sprechen am besten mit Mrs Cole, meiner Stellvetreterin. Sie wird Sie über alles informieren."

...

Mrs. Cole leert das Glas, das sie noch immer verkrampft in ihren Händen hält, mit einem Zug und wendet sich dann ihrem Besucher zu.

" Nun, Mrs. Cole, darf ich um ein paar genauere Informationen bitten. Wann haben die Vorfälle denn angefangen? Wann genau sind sie aufgetreten? Wer war beteiligt?"

Mrs. Cole bietet ihren Besucher mit einer kurzen Geste einen Platz ihrem Büro an, bevor sie dazu ansetzt die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt und für Maragus ist schnell ziemlich eindeutig, dass Tom die "Ursache" der Zwischenfälle darstellt. (Dazu brauchte es dann nicht mal mehr eine Anfrage an das Registrierungsamt, wo unter Merope nur eine (Merope Gaunt) gemeldet ist. Er macht das natürlich trotzdem, nachdem er sich kurz entschuldigt und auf ein gewisses Örtchen zurückgezogen hatte).

Nun muss er sein weiteres Vorgehen planen. Man sieht Mrs. Cole die Erleichterung förmlich an, dass sie die Geschichte mal erzählen konnte.

Offensichtlich hat das Kind starke magische Anlagen, dass das Potential so stark in einem so frühen Alter zutage tritt. Eigentlich hat er ein etwas älteres Kind erwartet, als er gestern den Antrag auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen hat (er arbeitet im Büro für Missbrauch von Magie /Abteilung Überwachung der vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger). Wie eigentlich üblich, wurde, sobald Zauberei Minderjähriger bekannt wurde, dem nachgegangen. Gerade, wenn keine weiteren bekannten Zauberer in unmittelbarer Umgebung gemeldet waren, und/ oder es sich um spontane kindliche Magieausstöße handelt. Es wird einfach nur kurz überprüft, ob die (Muggel)Eltern damit umgehen können, und im Regelfall ist dann keine weitere Intervention notwendig und gewünscht. Es sind aber auch Fälle bekannt, in denen es Probleme mit der magischen Kraft des Kindes gegeben hat. In diesen Fällen wird das Kind (nach Rücksprache mit den Eltern) kurz den Ärzten in St. Mungos vorgestellt, um durch einen kleinen unkomplizierten Bann die Zauberkraft bis zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu bannen.

Er selbst hält Tom für einen solchen Fall, wenn er hier in diesem Waisenhaus bleiben soll. Leider ist es durch ein kleines Missgeschick in der Aktenablage dazu gekommen, dass nicht beim ersten Anzeichen von Magie ein Kontrollbesuch stattfand.- Nun, das kam vor.  
Es wäre hier allen mit einem einfachen kleinen Bann der Zauberkraft (bis zum Ende des Kleinkindalters) gedient.  
Aber zunächst will er Tom einmal kennenlernen und sich selbst ein Bild machen.

" Miss Cole, würden Sie mit mir eine Hausführung machen?" wandte er sich an sein Gegenüber.

Einige Minuten später stand er in der Kleinkinderabteilung. Er hatte einen durchaus positiven Eindruck von diesem Waisenhaus gewonnen. Die Kinder wurden hier gut versorgt, und liebevoll behandelt, auch wenn es natürlich ein trostloser Ort zum Aufwachsen war.  
Der kleine Tom scheint ein putziges Kerlchen zu sein. Er hat selten ein so bildhübsches Kind gesehen. Und die Augen….

- Zu Hause bei Vilucius-

"Tja" erzählt Maragus seiner Frau am Abend," man käme fast auf die Idee, ihn selber mitnehmen zu wollen, so süß ist der Kleine."

Seine Frau blickt verwundert von ihrem Essen, schließlich kennt sie ihren Mann, und das sind die letzten Worte, die sie von ihrem Mann erwartet hätte…

"Und was spricht dagegen, ihn in eine Zaubererfamilie zu geben? Schließlich wäre das das einfachste, und mit seinen Fähigkeiten… jede der alten Familien wäre über frisches Blut froh."

"Nun, das war auch anfangs mein erster Gedanke, aber es gäbe ja doch nur Scherereien.

Ich hab nämlich herausgefunden, dass der Junge mit den Gaunts verwandt ist. Wusstest du, dass der einzig lebende Verwandte, ein Onkel, praktisch gerade erst aus Askaban herausgekommen ist? Ein ziemlicher Irrer, übrigens. Kein Wunder bei den Jahrhunderten Inzucht, wenn du mich frägst. Er wäre der nächste Verwandte und damit sorgeberechtigt. Glaubst du, bei dem wäre der Junge gut aufgehoben? Nein, ich glaube, der Junge ist dort, wo er ist, gar nicht schlecht aufgehoben, und deshalb werde ich auch nichts weiter melden. Zudem hat es bei dem Fall eh schon solche Verzögerungen in der Bearbeitung gegeben- was würde das für ein Licht auf unsere Abteilung werfen, wenn das dann ans Licht käme. Und wer weiß, vielleicht adoptiert ihn ja eine nette Familie… Ich glaube, ich werde auch das mit dem Kräftebann so informell wie möglich halten."

Und so ist es dann auch geschehen. Und von da an gibt es keine weiteren ungewöhnlichen Vorfälle mehr aus dem Waisenhaus zu melden.

-London, ein paar Jahre später-

"Tom, To-o-om, wo steckst du? Wir müssen nach Hause!" Mit lauter Stimme ruft Mrs. Cole nach einem ihrer Schützlinge. Das ist wieder einmal typisch Tom. Wenn einer während des jährlichen Ausflugs stiften ging, dann Tom.

Sie seufzt. Tom. Ein so stures Kind, das immer seinen Willen durchsetzen muss, egal wie, hat sie selten erlebt. Und dabei sieht er wie ein Unschuldsengel aus. Wo er nur wieder steckt?

Sie begibt sich auf die Suche, nachdem sie die anderen noch ermahnt hat, brav beisammen zu bleiben.

Sie hat auch schon einen Verdacht, wo sie ihn findet. Schließlich ist er vorher fasziniert davor hängengeblieben und wirklich nur schwer dazu bewegen gewesen, mit den anderen weiterzugehen.

Aber schließlich können sie ja nicht den ganzen Tag vor den Schlangengehegen im Reptilienhaus verbringen-oder. Er ist wahrscheinlich dorthin ausgebüchst.

Doch als sie ihn dann findet, verraucht ihre Wut schlagartig.

Der Schock ihres Lebens ist noch untertrieben.

Er ist tatsächlich in der Reptilienhalle zu finden, direkt vor den großen Terrarien der Schlagen. Aber nicht das versetzt sie so in Aufregung.

Was sie in Aufregung versetzt, ist, dass die große Frontscheibe, die das Terrarium der Boas abtrennt, verschwunden ist

(ja wohin eigentlich- wird sie sich später fragen, als sie im Büro eines Mitarbeiters des Zoos sitzt, und den angebotenen Tee trinkt-aber nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Situation),

und die großen Schlangen sich um Tom versammelt haben.

Sie hat Angst um den Jungen, und rennt schreiend auf die Tiere zu, um sie abzulenken, keinen anderen Gedanken im Kopf.

Tatsächlich gelingt der Plan, die Tiere wenden sich ihr zu. Kalte Augen starren, gespaltene Zungen zucken durch die Luft. Nun bekommt sie es mit der Angst zu tun, die Angst um den Jungen schlägt um in Angst vor den Schlangen.

Seltsamerweise geschieht danach nichts. Als ob die Schlangen ferngesteuert wären, verschwinden sie und ziehen sich in die Terrarien zurück.

Mittlerweile hat der Vorfall natürlich auch die Aufmerksamkeit von anderen Leuten geweckt, und das ist dann der Punkt, an dem Mrs. Cole (und Tom) sich in dem Büro eines der Mitarbeiter wiederfinden (die anderen wurden mit den übrigen Erzieherinnen bereits nach Hause geschickt), Tee und Kekse bekommen, und sich die aufgeregten Erklärungsversuche des Mitarbeiters anhören. So sehr der Schock Mrs. Cole auch in den Knochen sitzt, sie bemerkt doch, das Tom nicht im Mindersten traumatisiert wirkt.

Es beginnt wieder, denkt sie noch, oh mein Gott, es beginnt wieder.

Tatsächlich passiert in der nächsten Zeit allerdings nichts weiter ungewöhnliches, außer dass Tom eine Jahreskarte für das Reptilienhaus bekommt, und seitdem, mit Begleitung selbstverständich, schließlich war er erst vier, dort recht oft zu finden ist.

Niemand möchte ihm das verwehren.

…

Er hat es schon immer gekonnt, solange er jedenfalls denken kann. Er merkt auch, dass die anderen Kinder ihn meiden, eben weil er als seltsam gilt. Auch in den Augen der Erzieherinnen liest er diese Distanz.

Er ist anders.

Aber eines Tages wird er es ihnen schon zeigen.

Seit er in den Zoo gehen darf, fühlt er sich jedenfalls nicht mehr so alleine. Die verstehen ihn. Mit ihnen kann er reden. Sie hassen sie auch. Dafür, dass sie nichts gegen sie machen können. Dass sie machtlos sind. Dass sie gefangen sind. Sie wollen Rache. Zerstören.

Wie geht es dir heute, Tom? Schön, dass du uns besuchen kommst. Uns ist es fast schon langweilig geworden seit deinem letzten Besuch. Du wirkst traurig. Hat dich Billy wieder geärgert?"

„Ja. Anne hat mit mir gespielt, Burgen bauen. Ich war froh, dass Anne mit mir gespielt hat. Die anderen spielen nicht mit mir. Billy hat alles kaputtgemacht. Er hat gesagt, dass er den anderen Kindern sagt, dass sie auch nicht mehr mit Anne spielen sollen, wenn sie weiter mit mir spielt. Und dann ist sie weggegangen."

„ Sei nicht traurig, wir sind ja da. Wir verstehen dich. Du kannst uns alles erzählen. Sollen wir dir helfen, Billy zu bestrafen? Wir haben auch ein Problem. Einer der Pfleger ist garstig zu uns. Wir können ihn nicht leiden. Hilf uns! Und wir werden uns um Billy kümmern."

„Was soll ich tun?"

„Weißt du, wir wüssten da schon was. Hör zu…

…..

**Daily Mirror**

**Tot im Tierpark**

-London-

W. Teabby, 47, Tierpfleger im Reptilienhaus des Londoner Zoos, wurde gestern Morgen tot vor dem Schlangengehege gefunden. Offensichtlich wollte er kurz vor Dienstschluss nochmals das Gehege überprüfen, als er durch einen Kurzschluss in der Elektrik einen tödlichen Stromschlag erhielt.

Der Direktor des Zoos sagte, er könne sich den Vorfall nicht erklären, alle technischen Anlagen würden regelmäßig gewartet.

Glücklicherweise wurde ein Ausbruch der Schlagen durch die vorhandenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verhindert.

….


	3. Hold my hand

**Hold my hand**

Er ist nervöus. Es ist soweit. In einer Viertelstunde geht der Schulzug. Gleis 9 ¾. Er weiß natürlich, wie man auf das Gleis kommt- nichts einfacher als das.

Er hat eine Menge gelernt, seit er vor ein paar Monaten seine Zusage bekommen hat, und mit ihm die Tatsache, dass er ein Zauberer ist.

Und schwupps- steht er auch schon auf dem Gleis mit seinem Gepäck, sieht den scharlachroten Zug und nimmt mit jedem Atemzug die Magie in der Luft wahr, den Hauch der Veränderung, der ihr anhaftet.

Rumms- macht es als er unsaft angerempelt wird, er hat gar nicht gemerkt, dass er langsamer geworden ist. Fast wäre er mit seinem ganzen Gepäck ins Straucheln geraten.

„Alles klar bei dir? Tut mir leid." wird er daraufhin angesprochen. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge steht hinter ihm, das kurze Haar scheint jeder Formgebung widerstanden zu haben. Er dürfte ungefähr in seinem Alter sein, und lächelt ihn mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an.

Verblüfft lächelt er zurück.

„ Ja, klar."

„Charlus", stellt sich der andere vor und streckt die Hand aus. „ Auch im ersten Jahr?"

„Ja. Ich heiße Marvolo."

„Ich bin auch im ersten Jahr. Mein ältere Bruder ist schon in der dritten." Er deutet auf einen in der Nähe stehenden Teenager, der gerade mit sichtlich betretenem Gesicht von einer energisch wirkenden Frau (wohl seiner Mutter) zurechtgewiesen wird.

„ Komm, bevor sie mich auch noch erwischt", meint Charlus und zieht ihn in Richtung Wagons. „ Hast du dich schon verabschiedet?"

„ Ich bin alleine da."

Der andere wirft ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, fragt aber nicht weiter.

„ Na komm, wir suchen uns einen guten Platz."

Minuten später haben sie ein leeres Abteil gefunden, und ihr Gepäck ist verstaut. Kaum sitzen sie und wollen es sich bequem machen, da wird die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein blondhaariger Junge steht in der Tür und beginnt schon während der Frage „Ist hier noch frei?" sein Gepäck reinzuhieven.


End file.
